


Promises Kept

by torino10154



Series: Gift Drabbles & Ficlets 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Relationships, Cunnilingus, F/M, Ficlet, First Time, Het, Incest, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: The first of my June gift drabbles.sdkasked for Ron/Lily Luna, "Please hold this open for me." It's actually not as filthy as I'd hoped to make it. *sad face* ♥





	Promises Kept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



> The first of my June gift drabbles. **sdk** asked for Ron/Lily Luna, "Please hold this open for me." It's actually not as filthy as I'd hoped to make it. *sad face* ♥

Ron rarely took the time to admire the body beneath his in bed. 

With Lavender, he just wanted to get his cock wet after months—or was it years?—of Hermione keeping her legs closed tight. And when Lavender got on her knees, well, Ron just closed his eyes and imagined it was Fleur. He knew Veela gave great head.

Lucky Bill.

To say Hermione was vanilla was putting it mildly. She thought it was kinky if she rode him. She clearly didn't enjoy sucking him off but was willing to do her wifely duty on occasion. He rarely bothered to return the favour and she never asked. Every Saturday night at half eleven, she spread her legs and he fucked her, rolling over to go to sleep within ten minutes. 

"Please," a soft voice pleaded, desperate and needy.

Lily's long, auburn hair was tangled where he'd gripped it as he fucked her mouth, sweat making strands stick to her face and neck. Her lips were puffy from his lips and teeth, her tits red from the rough stubble on his face rubbing her tender, pale skin.

He drew his hand down her flat stomach and tried to remember when Hermione had been this age, young and fit. But he could no longer envision her without the extra weight from the children, the loose skin flabby beneath her navel.

Shaking his head to clear the unappealing image from his head, he then pushed Lily's thighs wider apart, spreading her out before him. He inhaled the sweet scent of her cunt, untainted by the come of any man. He couldn't resist leaning down and licking her swollen clit, making her cry out and her legs twitch.

She was delicious. 

He dipped a finger into the soaking hot wetness, groaning with pleasure at her tight virgin cunt squeezed around the single digit. 

No longer able to wait another moment, he pulled back, took his cock in hand and said, "You need to hold this open for me, baby."

She nodded, biting her lip and holding her breath as he pressed the tip of his cock to her and pushed inside.

Nirvana.

He snapped his hips forward, hard and fast. Even though he had the stamina of age, every thrust made her gasp and whimper and brought him to the edge faster than he thought possible. He felt like a schoolboy as he came hard, pulsing white hot come into Lily's clenching cunt, her nails digging into his skin as she clung to him.

He closed his eyes, panting, as he recovered from the exertion only opening them again when he felt her peppering his face with kisses, her body slowly undulating beneath him. 

Ron had promised to take care of Lily while her parents, who he dared not name, even in his mind, were away.

He reached beneath her, squeezing the pert globes of her arse and his cock gave a hopeful twitch, wet against her inner thigh. 

He couldn't go back on his promise now, could he?


End file.
